


灰色地带

by permanganateion



Series: Those unfamiliar Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Confusion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳原著向，《那些未知的事》的前传⚠️ 此文包含些许恐同思想提及间隔着的加粗我搞了好久🤯
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Those unfamiliar Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	灰色地带

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 原著向，《那些未知的事》的前传
> 
> ⚠️ 此文包含些许恐同思想提及
> 
> 间隔着的加粗我搞了好久🤯

**爱上一个人是什么样的感觉？**

西里斯啃着羽毛笔尖，羊皮纸上只写了4英寸的魔药作业，还有6英寸等着被填满。

**是你想一直盯着他看不管怎么样都不会厌烦，是目光追随着他所在之处，进入任何一个空间不自觉的找寻他的身影吗？**

沾太多的墨水危险的吊在笔尖，威胁着要落下。

**是不管他状态如何都觉得他很有吸引力，是希望他的每一举手一投足都有格外的含义，是你感受到他的每次不经意的触碰，每个搭肩每个击拳都太过炙热？**

西里斯漫不经心的扯过课本，试图找出该死的作者把毒芹的解毒剂写在哪里。

**是想要他只看着你一个人，只注意你一个人，是他温柔体贴的对待每个低年级生都让你嫉妒的发狂，甚至是想把他囚禁在只有自己能触碰之处吗？**

西里斯碰的一声落下两脚翘着的椅子，惊醒了跟他一样在赶作业但是打起盹来的詹姆，后者框一声的撞上书桌。

**是你无数次问自己同样的问题，我是不是爱上他了，但是答案却早已无比清晰。**

莱姆斯重重的推开寝室的门，门撞到墙壁发出一声巨响然后反弹。西里斯的胡思乱想被打断了，彼得被吓了一跳从床上掉了下来，莱姆斯整个人面朝下直直往最近的床——西里斯的——倒去。

“怎么了？夜巡不顺利？”西里斯问。

“赫奇怕奇的新级长就是一个，”莱姆斯的手无助的在空中挥了两下，“白痴。”

“我真的很好奇他做了什么连我们的Mommy Moony都忍受不了。”詹姆揉着头上的肿包，脸上还有口水痕，“戈巴洛特第一定律[1]可以用在生死水上吗？”

“不行，因为⋯⋯⋯”

西里斯没理解后面的话，声音没进到他的耳朵里，因为他正迷失在莱姆斯背部的曲线还有他强调话语时挥起的手。

**爱上一个人是一回事，爱上自己的兄弟、爱上一个同性别的人又是另一回事了对吧？**

宾斯教授忙着念出课本上的句子。西里斯忙着沉浸在他的思想里面。

**这段感情从什么时候开始变质？从什么时候开始对于他你想要的不是朋友？还是早从一开始你就对他抱持着不同的想法？**

西里斯的视线落回坐在他前面的莱姆斯，后者握着羽毛笔在课本上振笔疾书。

**是他浅棕色的头发、是他绿色带棕色外框的眼睛、还是他画过脸颊的伤痕？是什么让他不一样？是什么让你陷入这段“不正常”的感情？**

莱姆斯感受到西里斯的视线，回头对他挑眉询问，西里斯对他挑眉回去。

**这不正常吧？一个男生爱上一个男生正常吗？当你周遭的所有男生都把心思放在如何把手伸进女孩子的裙子底下，你脑海里的影像不对吧？**

莱姆斯转回去了，西里斯的视线再次游转在他后颈。

**当你把手伸进裤子时，想像的是他微笑的嘴角，想像的是他身上的味道，想像的是他苍白的颈脖。你想像的是把他摁在墙上亲吻。**

坐在莱姆斯一旁的彼得睡翻了，一手撑着头最后睡到整个人跌下椅子。宾斯教授气的扣了格兰芬的十分，莱姆斯摇了摇头。

“等等去厨房吗，Pads？”

莱姆斯往后躺在西里斯的桌上。棕发被压在脑后，眼睛在灰尘飞漫的教室里发光直视着他。

西里斯吞了口口水，脸红了。

**你过分在意他的目光，你过分在意他的想法，你想知道他眼中的自己是什么模样。**

去完厨房后西里斯自己一个人走在走廊，因为要是在待在莱姆斯旁边他就要爆炸了。

**你想变的更好，你想成为他眼中最闪耀的那颗星星。**

“布莱克。”他快步的走过某间教室，却被人叫住了。

西里斯回头，是莉莉·伊万斯。

**你看着他，多么完美的一个人啊。聪明、细心、幽默、嘲讽、坚强。这个世界上的美好是如何全部集结到一个人身上的？**

“如果你真的喜欢他的话，那就别再逃避了。”

“我看够你们两个的眉目传情了。”

**你想要配得上他。因为这样的自己不够好，是吧？他又怎么会看上这样的自己呢？残破不堪的一滩烂泥。**

“你又懂什么？伊万斯，”西里斯突然一阵怒火上来，也没想反驳或是否认，“他值得更好的。”西里斯颤抖的补上。

**近亲繁殖的疯子、背叛血统的不孝子，幼稚、刻薄、长不大的孩子。这样的自己有什么资格让他与整个世界对抗？**

“西里斯，”莉莉靠着门框，难得不是用姓氏叫他，同情的近乎温柔的看着他，“我不知道你们纯血家族脑子里装的都是什么。”

“爱就是爱。”

“无关性别。”

**这样的你真的有资格拥有他吗？**

“去告诉他。”莉莉把头往后一撇。

**他知道吗？**

西里斯回头，莱姆斯逆着光站在离他有一段距离外看着他。

**你曾经以为他是“I want to be”，因为你总是不自觉的被他吸引。**

西里斯再次转头，莉莉已经转身回到那间教室。

**直到某个瞬间你才意识到，他是那个I want to be with”。**

西里斯走近，

“莱姆斯，我———”

fin. 

[1] 戈巴洛特第一定律：

戈巴洛特第三定律 (Golpalott's Third Law)是一条关于制作解药的定律。由此可推知戈巴洛特第一及第二定律的存在。  


**Author's Note:**

> **Love is love.**
> 
> **It's not about gender, race, age, or religion.**


End file.
